


Imagine A Night Like That

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Amnesty [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Work, peter hales sex worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is really the bare bones of the beginning of a fic about peter being a sex worker, and stiles being his client.unfortunately I really didn't make any in roads with it.





	Imagine A Night Like That

 

The client hesitated just inside the hotel room, the door had snipped shut behind him but he didn't look as if he wanted to come much closer. This wasn't wholly new to Peter, he was used to spooked clients. The ones in the closet nearly always needed a moment to build up the courage - even if it wasn't their first rodeo - although he wasn't sure this was the case this time. He didn't have the same look of self disgust and anger.

 

Being a sex worker required you to be good at reading people, being six foot and able to defend himself also helped for when things went sour, but the client was slight enough that even if the self disgust was well hidden, Peter did not feel like he was in any danger.

 

There were rules - maybe up by people who had been in the trade for a long time - about letting the client speak first. Not initiating. Let things work on their clock. Peter had never been one for rules however.

 

"Is this a request that we spend our evening in the doorway?" He said with a smile, leaning back on the bed. His deep V-neck shirt slide up some, flashing an inch of toned stomach. The client's eyes flickered to it, before back up to Peter's face.

 

"What? Oh, no, sorry. I just got a bit... Sorry, hello."

 

Peter mused over him. He knew from the details that this client wanted a top - Peter didn't both so didn't mind too much - but it relied on him being attracted enough to whomever he was with that maintaining an erection wasn't too hard. (If needed he'd discreetly take some viagra, but he was only on one job today, so he preferred not to spend the rest of his evening sporting a hard on).

 

The client was cute. A bit awkward, probably never particularly fawned over for his looks, but twinky enough that if he took his shirt off at a gay bar he would have been snatched up in a heart beat.

 

None of this really mattered. Peter would do his job no matter what, but he liked to guess why first. For himself. There were other things Peter could do with his life, but he liked this job. He was very good at it, and it supplemented his income nicely from his translation jobs.

 

"Hello, do you want to set your things over there?" He nods toward the little desk with a simple chair. The client nodded, obviously happy to be given some direction (definitely green to the sitation then) and drops his bag.He swiveled his head to Peter however.

 

"Your accent... Are you from England?"

 

Peter smiled at him, flashing his rows of white teeth. "Indeed I am. The Old Smoke itself."

 

The client nodded again, but Peter guesses he doesn't really know what he just said.

 

"Okay... Okay. I'm going to have to be honest. I don't know what I'm doing."

 

Peter's natural inclination was to laugh at the sheer  _ awkwardness  _ of the young man, he held it back all the same. Reading the room. The client needed someone to take control of the situation for him.

 

"That's okay. I'm here to make this easy for you." He keeps his tone even, light but not frivolous. He sits up some more, less aggressively flirtatious, and more understanding. "You already know what I do, and how much it costs. So first why don't you tell me what you had in mind, and the put compensation on the table."

 

The client nodded, grabbing his bag. "Okay, okay I can do that."

 

"For ease, give me a name. One you feel comfortable using here. You already know I'm Peter." He wasn't really, although most people him knew him by that name. He was named after his father Luke, and even his own family had had the habit of using his middle name Peter to differentiate between them. Legally however, he was a Luke. And that's the name he worked under when doing his legitimate business.

 

"Oh. Yes, Hi Peter. My name is... Stiles." Peter tried not to look too confused at the name. It obviously wasn't a real one, but it was too... Specific to be completely made it. Perhaps a nickname.

 

"Stiles. Nice to meet you."

 

Stiles got out a slightly battered envelope and put it on the table. "This is... It. It covers the..." Stiles was blushing.

 

Peter made an educated guess, "The lovers experience?"

 

Stiles nodded. "There's a bit more in there."

 

"That's very kind of you, not required however. I set my prices for a reason."

 

"I know. But... I was unsure, because-" Peter was pretty sure that the aircon was going to switch on any moment because of how hot the room was getting thanks to Stiles' flushing. "-because of me."

 

Peter tried not to let his eyes ghost over Stiles' form. He's had sex with a lot of burn victims, a few amputees. People who are worried that they couldn't be loved outside paying for it. All of it was painfully untrue, but breaking them in to the world of pleasure was something Peter was more than happy to do. He couldn't see anything however, which suggests that maybe the damage was hidden behind clothes.

 

"Okay. Well, how about we begin. And I can show you that there's nothing about you that would ever make me dream of charging you extra." Peter got up, and Stiles almost flinched. It was a little bit annoying, he didn't like the idea of people being threatened by him. But he mused that it was probably the idea of intimacy more than anything about him in particular.

 

He just smiles and picks up the envelope as he goes, "I'm going to freshen up-" or more, check the money, and put it in his own bag in the bathroom, "-you pick where you feel most comfortable. There's some water on the table you're welcome to drink... If you want to, I'd be happy to find you not wearing any clothes." He said with a flirtatious smile.

 

Lovers meant intimacy, it meant making the other person feel confident that they are desirable.

 

Peter was very good at his job.

 

When Peter reentered the room Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed. His shoes and socks had been removed, and his outer hoodie, but he was still wearing the rest of his clothes. That was fine for Peter. He just wanted to give the young man a chance to undress in privacy.

 

Peter looked over what is available to him, especially the fine wrists and long fingers twitching nervously on the bed sheets, before dragging his gaze back up to Stiles' face. He smiled appreciatively. Walking closer.

 

"We can do some over of the clothes things. I'm very happy for that, unless you want me to take off something?"

 

Stiles eyes dilated, and he nodded, before changing his mind. "Wait, I mean... Clothes. Can we do the clothes thing?"

 

Peter smiled again, getting on the bed with his back to the headboard, and his arm out across the pillows next to him. He patted the spot encouragingly. Waiting until Stiles made it clear that he wanted to start the touching part of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
